Cyborg the Barbarian
by rain and ashes
Summary: A retelling of the story, Cyborg the Barbarian with an interesting but obvious twist. Rated M for violence only.
1. Chapter 1

Cyborg the barbarian

Chapter One

The water was navy blue, almost black. It glided over large hunks of brown coral and parted every time a fish flicked its tail. Thin slivers of golden sunlight occasionally pierced the dark water and illuminated the yellow sand. Once the sunlight touched the coral, it came alive, revealing a multitude of colors hidden underneath the brown gunk. Red, purple, yellow, green, pink coral shone brightly; small fish swam in and out of the various coral. Their bodies formed a chaotic mass of wriggling fish that swam around the coral. Each fish was a different color, shape, and size. A large, grey-skinned shark hovered just above the sand. The shark's asymmetrical tail moved slowly back and forth and the small, triangular fins protruding from its stomach pushed the shark forward. Its nostrils flared when it came near the school of fish and the shark opened its mouth, creating an expression akin to a grin. A greenish-gray fish about one foot long slowly hovered around the shark until it attached to the shark's soft, white underbelly with a loud pop. The dorsal fin it used to cling onto the shark had split sideways to form a series of ridges. Brown, tan, and gold creatures writhed in the sand. The movement caught the shark's attention and it jabbed its long, smooth nose into the sand. The creatures sprang out of the sand and scattered in all directions. Immediately, the shark zeroed in on a group of fish with large, tan scales and large stomachs. The shark quickly caught up with the squirming fish. The shark opened its mouth, stretched its jaw, and swallowed the squirmed fish in one gulp. Behind it, a woman with black eyes pressed her caramel hand on the shark's silky back. She shook her head, in order to push the rebelling strands of hair out of her face. Cerulean water rushed into her eyes; she shook her head and a thin, dark film covered her eyes. The woman used her other hand to tuck the strands back into her chignon. Her long, arrow-like nose flared when she smelled blood and her full, brown-pink lips curled into a smile. Grabbing the only fin jutting out from the shark's back, the woman pumped her long, orange tail up and down. Several greenish-gray fish about two feet long swam beside her until they could fasten their abnormal dorsal fins to her scales. The shark aggressively swam from side to side in an attempt to remove the women's hand from its back. The woman forcefully pushed past the barriers in the shark's mind, begging, _Swim with me. _The shark replied, _Grab my back fin. _The woman complied with a large smile on her face. They swam in a circle for a short period of time until the shark shook off the woman's hand; it flicked it tail back and forth until it shot away from her like a rocket. A gigantic amount of water rushed into the woman's mouth when she opened her jaws. The gills on her neck opened and closed, pulling water into and also shoving water out simultaneously. She stretched out right hand and placed it over her left hand. Her arms instantly moved up and down in a wave-like motion. Her tail did the same. She jerked her hand to the left and then to the right like a cyclone; her midsection and tail twisted in response to her hands. The fish scrambled out of her way, diving into the multi-color coral. She smiled and swam faster and faster. Soon, she swam several miles until she ran into a tall, imposing wall. The steel wall was fused in the center by metal bolts that span rapidly. She looked up and saw a steel, circular disk housing a short, burly man with an obsidian tail. The man yanked his blood-red, elongated trident off of the disk and, clasping both hands together, swan down to meet the woman. Swishing her tail angrily, she opened her mouth and swallowed a large amount of cerulean water. The man circled around her, eying her billowing white dress. The dress covered the area where her thighs would be and ballooned out, revealing small, densely packed scales; He stretched out his hand and caressed the tip of the dress. She battered away his hand with her translucent dorsal fin and turned so she could look him in the eye. The man gazed at her with twinkling gray eyes, but before she could embrace him, he schooled his expression into a blank mask.

The man opened his mouth and sang in a rich, velvety voice, "Thvegu hiop bulick reatch, Tituba (Why are you here Tituba)?"

"Iuthe tyer banmkp luwever youl tyh enkaoe betyjmabdm lkebncm (I have come to help a sea perch give birth.)" She replied in a high soprano voice that bounced off of the steel gate and the rock cliffs surrounding it.

"Isntha erb nemp wnamop (Is that so)?" He asked, giggling.

"Abvcetwaqy (Absolutely)." She sang.

The man drew a square in the water; instantly, a light blue grid covered in white swirls and numbers appeared. He pressed a series of numbers and swan back. The gate shuddered and the metal bolts whirled even faster. Finally, the bolts retracted and the gate popped open. The woman shot through the gate like a rocket and swam head first into a school of green polka dot fish. The fish squirmed and, with a series of shrieks and moaned, moved out of Tituba's way. The man shook his head as he watched her frolic. The gate slammed shut and he gracefully slithered back to his post. Meanwhile, on the other side of the gate, the current picked up. It whipped fish out of their comfortable coral beds and slammed them into the surrounding cliffs. Tituba let out a whoop as the current twined its long fingers around her shimmering tail and threw her forward. She pumped her arms and tail up and down, moving with the current. It kept pushing her towards the black cliff with dangerously sharp rocks, until she forced her body to the right and escaped the current. Her gills opened and closed rapidly, and she gulped down water even faster than the speed of light. Her heart rate increased and clutched her chest as her heart attempted to jump into her throat. Tituba smiled and swan towards a small piece of lavender coral.

Several days later, a fifty foot wide, three hundred foot long tube cut through the water. Tituba frolicked in the water; she twisted her flexible body into circles and, when she got tired, she would slow down until she swan at a snail's pace. She would frequently coil her large dorsal fin to form a cradle. In it, her cradle would scoop an enormous amount of water, only to fling it back onto her body. Tituba wrapped her tail around her upper body and curled into a ball. She floated down and pressed her body into the sand. The sand stirred and covered her body like a thick film. A humming noise broke the serene atmosphere, and the woman compressed her into the sand. Her eyes widen and her thin, ebony eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She whimpered softly until the submarine passed over her.

Inside the submarine, all was quiet and dark. The only noise that pierced the quiet was the sound of buttons being pressed and the wide screen that covered an entire wall glowed electric blue. The people sat in front of a large and broad keyboard. They wore thick, black headphones that covered their ears and they stared mutely at the glowing screen. One of the mute people slouched in his small, metal chair. His head slipped down to his shoulder and then to the keyboard in front of him. He wrapped his pale, scrawny arms around his thin, haggard face. The man closed his eyes and his long, blonde eyelashes covered the purplish-black spots under his eyes.

The screen suddenly stopped glowing and said in a metallic voice, "Disturbance detected. Disturbance detected. Disturbance detected. Disturbance detected."

The sleeping man mumbled, "Shut up you stupid monitor."

He rearranged his arms so that they supported his face. His ears filled with a soft, musical sound. It oohed and aahed, going up and down the musical scale. Shocked, the man opened his eyes and straightened his back.

"Commander?" he called out in an uncertain voice. "I think you should hear this."

A tall man with milk chocolate skin and cropped salt and pepper hair placed his hands on the thick metal bar and looked down at the people staring at the wide screen. He sighed and pressed a button on the side of the bar. A small stairwell jutted out of the wall; he placed his long booted foot on the first stair, staring at the beeping screen all the while. The scrawny, sleep deprived man gestured for the commander to come to him. The commander jumped down the stairs and ripped the headphones off of the blonde man. He thrust the headphones onto his ears, and then gasped when he heard the noise.

"That isn't another submarine." He said in surprise. "Samantha!"

A small woman with long red hair wrapped in a tight bun looked at the commander.

"Send this noise to the Pentagon. I have no idea what it is."

Samantha nodded and typed a code into the computer.

All the while, the submarine moved closer and closer to the steel wall. The woman gasped in shock when she noticed the direction the submarine was heading in. Then, she noticed the large shapes behind the submarine. Tituba swam underneath the submarine, all the while sucking in massive amounts of water and whimpering softly. The shapes became clearer as she got closer. An enormous blob of shimmering water floated behind the submarine. For a moment, she noticed a grey trident peeking out of the shimmering water. The trident was branded by a skewed black T. _Oh no._ Tituba thought with dread. She uncurled her body and shot like a rocket towards the steel wall.

After many days of swimming at top speed, Tituba finally reached the steel wall. Her tail barely pumped up and down and Tituba's hands hung limp at her sides.

When she saw the steel wall, Tituba moaned, "Utukda nklhj dfnkle (Just keep swimming.)"

Tituba's eyes drooped and then closed completely. Her long black hair twitched when a fish several miles away flicked its tail side to side. Even though her eyes were closed, she could see "lines" whenever the fish contracted its muscles. Tituba barely remain upright in the water; eventually, her hands slammed into the wall. She hissed as slivers of pain crawled up her arms.

Inside the blob of water, seventy thousand pale skinned men and women with four slits on their necks swam slowly behind the submarine. These pale-skinned, gilled people propelled themselves in the water by scissoring their muscular legs. They wore brightly colored armor that clung to their brawny bodies and mimicked scales; many carried long metal tridents and they also wore a thin belt made out of seaweed. Small handguns were concealed in the deep pockets of the belt. Others wore slim swords with pasty pearls fastened onto the handle and small daggers studded with electric blue sapphires, seaweed green emeralds, and blood red rubies. The man at the head of the soldiers had a face that was carved out of marble. He was expressionless; however, inwardly he sighed.

_What?_ A man with corn colored hair sent the thought to the commander.

The commander turned his flat, triangular head towards the blonde man. He blew a bubble and nudged it until the bubble popped in the blonde man's face. Instead of answering, the commander sent a barrage of images into the blonde one's mind. Visions of a city at the bottom of the ocean that was formed of a material similar to purplish-grey coral flickered through the blonde man's mind. Some of the city's building stood tall and erect, but others were circular and dome shaped, and others still were triangular and made out of a material similar to glass. Suddenly, the magnificent city burst into flames. Dark-skinned people with long, scaled tails swam away from the city at top-speed; when they reached a certain point, they would be shot with small bullets made out of dense water. The bullets ripped through the dark-skinned people and spewed their guts everywhere. The flames spread throughout the entire city and continued to burn long after the city was turned into a crisp.

Singing loudly, she beckoned to the security guard. He stopped swimming in circles around the disk and floated down to her. The women twisted her long fingers into claws and grabbed his black armor.

She pulled him close and placed her lips onto his ear: "Theunlo sumnbhjdk tholsn ejnfkla kdie dhse sdcityn (There is a machine in the water and its headed for the city! It will take several days to reach it!)"

The man abruptly pulled away from her and swished his tail in anger. Responding to his movement, the armor covering his tail fell off. Embarrassed, the man placed his hands over a small patch of scales where his penis would be and, wrapping the edge of his translucent, black dorsal fin around his armor, pulled it back onto him. The woman smirked, but, to her surprise, the man threaded his fingers with hers and pulled her over the wall. She winced as they passed through the hardened wall of water above the steel wall; the man drew a square and pressed one number in the middle of the square. Their bodies dissolved and separated into small, light blue squares.

The squares circled around and around until they clumped together. The security guard and the woman reappeared in front of a series of tall buildings. A school of striped fish swam around them and a shark barreled through the security guard and the woman. Once they passed, the woman gasped in shock. The buildings in front of them glowed, casting their golden light into the dim water. People with colorful, shimmering tails fused to their waists moved their arms and tail in a wave-like motion to propel themselves forward. The women shook their long, flowing hair out of their face, clasped hands and twirled, dipped, and spun in the water. The men wrapped their long, muscular tails around each other and tried to flip their opponent onto their stomach. One of the men dug his claws into his opponent's short hair and pulled his opponent onto his stomach and flung him backwards. The man went head over tail and slammed into a titanium wall. The security guard and the woman clasped hands and swam through the dancing woman. Music filled their minds when the people opened their mouths and sang loudly. They slowed down when they reached another wall, but this wall immediately swung open, and they glided through. Suddenly, a group of seven men and women covered head to tail in black, metallic armor outlined in silver pressed the tips of their tridents into the security guard and Tituba's necks. They snarled, revealing long, pointed teeth.

Tituba peered into their mouths, staring at the double rows of ivory teeth; she sighed and sang softly in a low voice, "thouasmndiao kenjsld dnjcdk wy iamnmkdslch (We need to see the leader urgently)."

"Bjadkdcskha njkslfvjk ejkidcbnakj thjsb (What do you need to see her for ?)"One guard with a long pink tail covered in black stripes asked.

"Tyueiknd jdkals impojjkf, Matlided. Whelfhjs fjkl fhkjel fnk djklawdcnm (that does not matter, Matlided. Where is your identification?)" Another guard piped up.

"Nkdalh njdnfjdkal jffguek mkjaeoid fhufki (She needs to hear this.)" the security guard stated min a no nonsense matter.

When the guards did not budge, the woman closed her mouth until her full lips form a small O. In a shrill and tinny voice she shrieked, "njehaikfnk fhjeihfios bhynfkoemsc (We need to see her now)!"

One of the guards near the back of the group slipped away while the woman shrieked. The others moved closer and pressed the tips of their trident even deeper into the security guard and the woman's necks. Blood welled to the surface and stained the water red. The guards stretched their mouths into a grin and sank their teeth into the rough, moist skin.

Inside a building in the center of the city, a woman with shark-like cerulean blue eyes, milk chocolate skin, and long raven hair swam back forth. Her navy blue dorsal fin tapped a grey wall in frustration and her arms flailed wildly. Ahead of her, a thick oval tube composed of a titanium core and steel webbing lay in the flaxen sand. The center had razor edges that whirled around and around; underneath the spinning razors, a sapphire light pulsed. It blinked over and over until finally it went out. The woman wrinkled her small button nose when she noticed the machine's light had turned off. She growled, sending a stream of clear bubbles to the surface and dislodging the small greenish-gray fish that attached themselves to her scales. Above her, the still waves churned when the bubbles broke the surface. She sighed and thumped her tail against the wall. After that, she thrust herself forward and wrapped a slim finger around a long, thin cylinder.

Back at the entrance of the city, the security guard moaned when a woman with a scarlet tail spotted with yellow polka dots, removed the armor covering his lower back. She bit into the sensitive skin there and giggled when he let out a shriek. Red water glided over the writhing mass of bodies swimming in front of the entrance. The people dancing and singing outside abruptly stopped and watched the guard rip, tug, and shred the security guard and the woman's clothes. The one lone guard who zipped away hid behind the corner of a tall building. He pressed his body against the smooth, cold wall and pressed a button on the side of the building. He slipped inside and swam past a series of doors. The guard lifted his tail and banged it on a metal door. Immediately, the door opened, revealing a woman with long raven hair twisted into thin braids and large, sapphire eyes swimming back and forth. Her lavender dress covered her tail up to where her knees would be. A lean, translucent fin that looked like a mixture of turquoise and sky blue protruded out of the turquoise scales. The turquoise scales bled into the metallic blue scales covering the area below her knees. These metallic blue scales tampered into a forked dorsal fin. The outer skin of the forked fin was thick, ridged, and outlined in indigo, while the inner part was a thin, translucent navy blue. When she turned to the right, the lavender dress rode up to reveal sky blue scales where her thighs would be. Upon further inspection, the scales became a lighter blue closer to her waist. Thin slits on her neck opened and closed, temporarily revealing pink and red flesh. To his surprise, the fin behind her knees was outlined in navy blue and…

_Shtilsnfms hdladjka nehufkeahe ejht (Stop focusing on her beautiful fin. You need to tell her about what is going on at the entrance of the city)._ He thought.

The guard swam in front of her and nodded. He pressed his two hands together like he was praying and curled his tail around his waist.

"Mjye Lajegdk, Sarasim, ajkdhjfkf lehjfke fhel (My lady, Sarasim, please allow me to ask you something)."He begged.

The woman cocked her head in curiosity and asked, "bikfhukjafgka hjfksyh tht (why have you called me?)"

"dakfgak hufiakfugfe jieaoyf... Iafhuaekgf gfieafkgy ehejtyf euafgh (Because I…Never mind. I will just show you.)"

The guard twisted a metal ring around his middle finger. A blue screen pooped up; however, it only showed static. He smacked the ring several times until it showed a group of people covered in black armor feeding on a long orange tail. The guard angled the screen so the woman could see around the corner. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at her guards attacking two people. She mumbled a short invocation and the screen went black. The man gazed at his ring in shock. He smacked the ring, snarling frustration. All of a sudden, small, blue squares danced in front of his eyes. The man's tail flicked up and down and he rubbed his eyes in frustration. When he opened his eyes again, the lady was nowhere to be seen.

The guards adjusted their armor and angled their heads so they could take bigger chunks out of their prey. Suddenly, a light blue square appeared in front of the guards. More and more squares appeared until the guards stopped feeding and looked on in horror. Then, the squares fused into one and revealed the outline of a woman's body. Still composed of small, light blue squares, the woman swam forward. Occasionally, a square would float away from the rest and disappear into the murky water. The woman growled and the squares compressed into a giant glob; after the squares gave off a blue light that blinked on and off, they revealed a tall woman with a multi-colored tail. Her eyes flashed and she shouted a series of insults that left the murdering guards whimpering and swimming around her tail. They circled around her with blood dripping off of their ivory teeth. Tituba winced as the large hole in her orange tail began to close. Red muscle fibers stretched out and reattached to each other like pieces of rope being tied together, yellow-white fat bubbled to the surface and shook when the saltwater passed over it, and finally, small, orange scales reappeared over the jello-like fat.

Sarasim lifted her chin and waited patiently for the people to finish healing.

The woman bowed her head and folded her hands like she was praying: "Mjye Lajegdk, Sarasim, ajkdhjfkf lehjfke fhel (My lady, Sarasim, please allow me to ask you something)."She begged.

Sarasim nodded while she circled around the woman with an orange tail.

Tituba sighed, "Tyoen. Bjks jkdslhf humasn adkjl djskl, andbh hjskhf jkislhfs atlanteasn(You are not going to like what I have to tell you. But, humans are outside of our gate and atlanteans are following them)."

Sarasim nodded and patted the woman's shoulder: "Hahkdjkh huekhf fjiljhy thjfhjkd, (Thank you for alerting me.)"

Sarasim sighed and twisted the small metal bracelet on her wrist.

She brought it up to her lips and shouted, "YJAKLD REGD YJAKLD REGD (CODE RED CODE RED)!"

The large plasma screens posted in the middle of many tall building glowed red. Pandemonium ensued. The people swimming, singing, and dancing outside of the city limits swam into the city. When the last person crossed, the thin, black gates shut and a titanium wall broke through the sand and covered the gate.

The large plasma screens posted on the tall buildings screamed, "YJAKLD REGD YJAKLD REGD (CODE RED CODE RED)!"

Some of the people swam into erect buildings covered in brown, gray, and lavender coral. The buildings twisted as titanium webbing wrapped around them. Sarasim, the guards, and Titutba swam towards a building in the center of the city. The metal doors opened immediately when Sarasim looked into a small, square device the projected a thin red beam that analyze her eye.

"Sarasim Yidhnhj-dhjsjkl (Sarasim and party recognized)." The device said in a soft, robotic voice.

The party swam into the building. Once they turned left, they entered a large room. The room was filled with burly men covered in hair and tall, muscular woman strapping long strips of black armor on their bodies. The tail colors ranged from a dull brown to a bright neon green to rainbow. A long table that was bolted to the tiled floor had weapons covering every inch of it. The people strapping armor to their bodies plucked a weapon off of the table and pressed a button on the side. The weapons would fold in on themselves, shrinking to a minuscule size.

A small man with a gold and red polka dotted tail swam up to Sarasim and handed her a long roll of black strips. She batted the roll with her tail and watched as it came apart. The strips fastened themselves around her wide dorsal fin first and then wrapped around the rest of her tail. When the armor pinned her thin, lavender dress to her body and covered her arms, Sarasim swam through the ranks of warriors to watch them strap on their armor. She stopped when she reached the end of the floor. Kicking her tail, Sarasim swam so that she was one foot above each and every warrior.

"Mina( everyone), honew dht fll abmdsh jfihufk the humasn andjk atlanteasn (how do you feel about fighting some humans and atlanteans?)"Sarasim asked.

The warrior stared at her for one long moment. Then, they lifted their right fist and let out bloodthirsty battle cry that shook the walls and made the floor rumble. Sarasim smiled mischievously, revealing double rows of thin, ivory teeth that sharpened to a sharp point. The small man that handed Sarasim her armor swam beside her. He drew a square in the water and created a large screen that stretched across the room. The screen showed the gliding submarine and the shimmering water behind it.

Some of the warriors gasped at the size of the blob behind the submarine while others snarled at the submarine heading towards the city.

One tall man with a smooth head and caramel skin snarled, "Whaytil isild jghdyi plom, Milhdjk Sarasim (what is the plan, Milady Sarasim)?"

Sarasim smiled. She swam slowly to the left side of the room and twisted a metal lever. Abruptly, a blue line cut the room in half. Blue, translucent shapes formed; they became smaller replicas of the city.

"Wahjdk hjksf hfjksdn. Ihjc,s fhjksfh hfjke jkla jkl (Warriors, I propose a plan. Do you accept?)

The warriors stared at Sarasim with obvious curiosity.

"We dhuak hjlahf hjkes tyi cklsjio. Yuoadh hj fhjkshjkiljk jkilej njkkkla geu(we are facing two problems. One is the human submarine, while the other is the army of Atlanteans headed our way.)"

"Theinkm, hjfks hjks jkiamanbffe hhkla djkl jkfls Atlanteans, Krawl. Hdkla Ijkel dhkjmmnnahe ejil oleanwjial runkksknn (Krawl will lead the charge against the Atlanteans, while I will lead a group of soldiers to attack the submarine. I will attack the submarine first and then Krall will attack the Atlanteans.)

A tall, brawny man with kinky, brownish-red hair that swirled around his head, dull brown eyes, and thick black eyebrows nodded. He pressed his fist against his chest and in a deep voice growled, "Ijskla dejkfl dof jkele hjfke tnj,se, Milady (I will do what you ask, Milady.)

Sarasim nodded, and then separated all of the warriors in the room into two groups.

The submarine rumbled along the ocean floor. Behind it, the blob of water moved slowly. Occasionally, the blob would get too close to the submarine and, the officials monitoring the ocean inside the submarine would hear a strange humming sound.

Several miles ahead, a group of people swam towards the submarine. A tall, brawny man with kinky, brownish-red hair that swirled around his head, dull brown eyes, and thick black eyebrows led the second group. He held a long broad sword in his meaty hands, but the sword would sporadically smack his muscular pumpkin colored tail. An X with swirls and long, thick lines cutting through it was branded into his bulky neck. Sarasim sent a thought to the man leading the second group. _Do not disappoint me, Champion. You have won battles for me before, win this one for me._

Sarasim pressed a finger onto her forehead. She focused, spreading out her senses until she could _feel_ what the others were thinking. _Everyone linked? _She asked mentally. The rest of the warriors flooded her mind with affirmative grunts. Sarasim opened her mouth, forcing a gigantic amount of water to trickle down her throat. She closed her eyes for a moment and flicked her finger twice. At her command, a scrawny boy of seventeen with a black and white striped tail swam up to the circular disk above the titanium wall between two rock cliffs. He drew a square in the water, creating a medium-sized, transparent pad covered in numbers. The boy pressed a series of numbers, forcing the thick, metal wall to open. Sarasim ducked when the whirling bolts came to close to her face.

The warriors surged forwards when the gate opened. They separated into two groups. One group was to swim behind the Atlanteans while the other group would charge the submarine head on. Sarasim felt the water brush against her sides; she extended her mental senses out into the water and smiled when some of the water behind her coiled into a long stick. Then the water stretched and writhed until a small handle appeared at the base of the stick. The water hardened, became denser, and floated into Sarsim's outstretched hand. She adjusted the thick, blocky helmet covering her head and raised the sword above her head. Sarasim and her warriors let loose a blood-curling cry; the other group replied with an answering shriek of their own.

The gaunt, blonde man in the submarine gasped when he heard the shrieks.

"COMMANDER! COMMANDER YOU NEED TOO-

The submarine jerked to the left as Sarasim's warriors slammed into the right side. Sarasim smiled grimly. With a single thought, the armor circling her fingers retracted to let her fingers swing free. Sarasim dug her long nails into the metal submarine. _Rip it apart!_ She screamed mentally at her captain. _Do it now!_

The captain closed his eyes and willed his thoughts into the other soldiers. The soldiers responded to the command with glee. They sent affirmative grunts back to the captain who in turn relayed them to Sarasim.

The warriors surrounding the ship removed the weapons hidden inside a pocket in their armor. They stabbed, bit, and ripped the metal haul to shreds. Water rushed into the submarine, flooding the room with naval officials. Their screams were cut off by the rushing water and they watched as the submarine collapsed in on itself. Water flowed into their mouths and filled their lungs. Their eyes bulged when the water gushed into the submarine. With a loud whoop, Sarasim's warriors entered the water filled submarine, brandishing their weapons. They sunk their teeth into the drowning naval officials, severing their legs and arms from their bodies. They would shake their heads violently, tearing flesh bit by bit. Blood mixed with the saltwater, staining it red. One of the drowning individuals reached forward and grabbed Sarasim's necklace. The necklace was a metal choker studded with alabaster pearls. The metal rings that were filled with pearls joined together at a light blue circle. The circle had one diamond hanging off of it; the diamond connect to a larger light blue bulb, inscribed with a crescent moon. The crescent moon had three crimped lines that looked like waves drawn on its center. When a pale woman with thick red hair tied back into a bun grabbed the necklace, it almost shattered. Sarasim snarled. She held the sword tightly in her hand and stabbed the woman in the belly. The woman convulsed as she choked on her own blood and her eyes closed in death. Sarasim opened her mouth as wide as her constructing black helmet would let her and sank her ivory teeth into the woman's neck. She ripped out a sizable chunk and swallowed it with relish. Sarasim continued to do this until she completely finished her meal.

Behind the submarine, the shimmering blob of water split apart when the Champion and his warriors slammed into it. Suddenly, the blob dissolved, revealing a gigantic group of pale-skinned people wearing bright colored cloths that mimicked actual fish scales. Their necks were covered with thin slits that opened and closed repeatedly and many carried long, golden tridents. The leader had shaved long strips of hair, leaving parts of the scalp bare; he had jelled down the remaining parts of his hair and laced a long, gold string into his hair. He pressed the trident tip against the Champion's neck. The Champion smiled and shoved exactly one half of his broad sword into the Atlantean's stomach. When the blood trickled into the saltwater, chaos followed. The two armies clashed violently. The people would wrap their muscular tails around the Atlantean's necks and pulled, so as to suffocate the Atlanteans, while the Atlanteans would stab the people with their tridents, swords, and daggers.

Sarasim smiled when her warriors pointed long, thin tubes at the pathetic remains of the submarine. The warriors curled their fingers around the trigger and waited for Sarasim's command. She lifted her hand and pointed at the submarine. Immediately, the tubes scanned the remains with a long, red beam. The warriors slithered away from the submarine at top speed and huddled against the thick rock cliff. They cradled their metal rings as a light blue shield settled over their bodies. As soon as the beam finished scanning the submarine, it exploded with a loud boom; fire bloomed and then fizzled out when the saltwater touched it. The force of the explosion squashed Sarasim's warriors against the rock wall. The explosion also blasted a large part of the Atlantean army; many were slammed into the ocean floor and the force of the blow instantly killed them while others had the misfortune of having their limbs being ripped off of their bodies. The blast mixed blood and sweat into the saltwater, making it murky and cloudy. The Champion and his men and women covered themselves with a thick force field to protect themselves from the blast.

The atlantean leader snarled and closed his eyes. He sent a thought out to the remainder of his army, _Retreat!_

The Champion heard it and roared angrily, _I will not let you escape, coward!_

He swam after the retreating Atlanteans. _Kill them! Kill them all!_

Krall's group of soldiers slithered after the Atlanteans. After they chased the Atlanteans for several miles, they could find no trace of them.

A petite woman with a hot pink tail covered in alabaster strips swam beside Krall. She lightly tapped his broad shoulders. _Krall, you know as well as I, you will not find the Atlantean army now. We should retur-_

"Champion! Yuikdn dhila Ihnhdnjkae! Thyu Atalanteans huke fjike sujkfdade (Champion! The Atlanteans are headed for the surface!)

When Krall looked up, he saw the pale-skinned creatures slithering to the surface like eels. And below the surface, they could see a long gun pointed at the city. Before Krall could send a group of soldiers to kill the Atlanteans, they pulled the trigger. A loud boom reverberated throughout the ocean and the fire that erupted from the giant nozzle immediately fizzled out.

_Follow them! _Krall screamed.

The warriors brandished their weapons and yelled loudly. They swam to the surface with Krall leading the charge. However, the Atlanteans broke the surface first. For one moment, the atlantean commander marveled at the city in front of him. It was shaped like a gargantuan dome; turquoise circles covered the circular walls, revealing the sheer white metal underneath. Then the wall would dip low. The space left bare by the wall was covered by transparent glass. The metal near the top of the walls would flare out, creating a twenty foot wide plane to walk on. Grinning madly, the Atlantean forced only one thought onto his soldiers, _Destroy it! _

Unexpectedly, the plane separated. Large guns sprouted from the surface of the plane; many of the guns had a chamber beside the nozzle that carried two soldiers. One soldier would load a cart full of dense water balls into an opening near the top while the other would turn the gun on. A loud humming sound filled the air as the guns prepared to fire. Swimming furiously, the atlanteans propelled themselves towards the city. The Atlanteans reached the city. They pulled themselves onto the dome and removed explosives from small pouches in their armor.

Krall's group of warriors reached the surface first, followed by Sarsim's warriors.

_No_._ They've reached the city. God, help us to stop them!_ She thought.

The sun was high in the sky. It cast its bright yellow rays onto the bustling city below it and warmed the Earth's surface. The sky the sun hung in was sapphire blue and studded with soft white clouds in all different shapes and sizes.

Off of the East River in Manhattan, New York lay a small island filed with lush green trees. The island was surrounded by azure waters and a thin metal sheet inscribed with a large white T floated up to the edge of the island. A tiny emerald boy with long, pointed ears and a little white fang bounced up and down in excitement. The boy's shoulder-length forest-green hair slide into his large jade eyes, causing him to almost trip and fall into the murky water; a pale, muscular boy with spiky black hair grabbed the green one's hand and yanked him back onto the raft. The figure behind him was concealed in a long, navy blue cloak snarled when the small boy moved next to her. Beside the cloaked figure, a tall girl with orange-gold skin and large breasts ill-concealed by her lavender mini dress moaned happily when the wind tossed her wild, curly red hair.

"Beast boy." The cloaked figure growled. "Maybe if you _cut_ your hair, you wouldn't fall off of the raft."

"I didn't fall off of the raft, I _almost_ tripped. There's a difference, Miss Smarty-pants." Beastboy replied.

"Miss Smarty pants, that's a great insult Beastboy." The cloaked figure said sarcastically.

"Guys." The boy with the spiky hair interrupted. "Stop fighting, we're almost home."

"Yes. Friend Beast boy was merely excited by what is waiting for us at home." The orange girl interjected.

"Fine, Robin." Beast boy obediently closed his mouth and stared at the water below them.

His ears drooped until Raven placed her silver hand on his broad shoulder.

"Do you know what Cyborg's surprise is, Starfire?"The boy asked.

"Sadly, I do not. However, because Friend Cyborg is putting much energy and time into his secret project, I am sure it will be most wonderful." Starfire answered joyfully. "Friend Raven, are you not excited by Friend Cyborg's secret project. And, is it not most painful to be wearing such a heavy cloak while it is a beautiful day Friend Raven."

"Not particularly. Just because he's putting so much effort into this doesn't mean it will be good. And I'm fine the way I am." Raven growled.

Starfire sighed and moved closer to Robin. She slipped her gold hand into Robin's green glove. The sun shone on his multi colored uniform and her lilac dress. Then, the raft crashed onto the isolated island. Raven groaned in pain and Beast boy stared at her in surprise.

"You okay Rae?"Beast boy asked .

"Just not used it crashing into an island on a thin, metal sheet." She replied.

Raven placed her other hand on Beast boy should and closed her fists. Pain bloomed when Raven attempted to smash his shoulders together. Beast boy yelped and Raven tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Don't ever call me Rae." Raven snarled in a murderous voice.

Robin looked back at Raven and Beast boy: "Are you guys coming or not?"

Raven dug her long, sharp nails into Beast boy's rock hard bicep: "Yes, we are."

Raven dragged Beast boy up to the wooden stairs. She purposely would walk in front of him and shove him into various tree branches. When chipmunks danced through the trees, Beast boy would stop and greet each one of them. Raven would close her eyes and extend her soul-self, a black band of magical power onto a tree branch. The branch would land in Beast boy's mouth and plug it with green, prickly leaves. After several minutes of Raven doing this, the titans finally reached their destination: a six story steel and glass structure that towered over the multitude of pine trees surrounding it. The structure was shaped like a T and the front of it was covered by cloudy glass while the back of the T was completely made of steel.

Robin removed a small white card and swiped it in the cardholder attached to the side of the tower. A door carved into the glass swung open; Raven, Starfire, Robin, and Beast boy walked into the tower. Darkness enveloped them.

"Friend Robin, why is it so dark?" Starfire answered in a small voice.

"I have no idea. Starfire, can you create a star-bolt so we can find our way to the elevator."Robin requested.

"As you wish-

"I don't know about you guys, but_ I_ don't need a star-bolt to get tot eh elevator. I can see in the dark." Beast boy boasted.

"Good for you, but _we_ aka non freaks, can't see in the dark." Raven sneered.

"Hey! I am not a-

"Friends! Please cease fighting. I shall conjure a star-bolt so we may journey to the elevator." Starfire said as she closed her eyes.

A neon green globe surrounded her orange hand. She lifted her hand above her head and watched as the star-bolt radiated green light. The light revealed a spacious, albeit green tinted room. A sleek white car with a blue strip cutting through the center of it sat in the middle of the room. Beside it, a slim fire-engine red motorcycle slumped to the ground. Robin gasped and ran towards the motorcycle. Before Robin could fix the cycle, Starfire threaded her arm through his and pressed her body up against his. She pulled him towards the elevator and slammed her boot into his back. Raven and Beast boy walked into the elevator. The doors began to close until Robin stuck his steel toed boot into its path. He slid into the elevator with Starfire clinging onto his arm. The elevator jerked upwards.

Ten minutes passed before the elevator doors swung open. Kid Flash, a tall boy with orange- red hair and long, stout legs ran up and down the thin, grey hallway. He wore a yellow and red jump suit that tampered down to steel toed, burgundy boots and yellow lightning-bolt adorned his waist. He stopped running for a moment to stare at Robin and Starfire. He flipped them the "thumbs up" sign. Beast boy snickered and then winced when Robin turned to glare at him.

Kid Flash's sea green eyes bored into Raven violet ones. He nodded stiffly to Raven and sped off, presumably to Paris. Starfire tilted her head in confusion and opened her mouth.

Robin, noting that Starfire was going to ask a question, said quickly, "Let's head to the living room."

He yanked his arm out of Starfire's grasp and jogged down the long corridor. He pressed a bright blue button at the end of the hallway and stepped back when the doors opened.

Under his white and black mask, Robin's eyes widen in shock and his mouth dropped to his chin. Starfire and Beast boy peered over his shoulder while Raven waited patiently for them to move. Gadgets littered the beige carpet and wires peeked out of the steel-grey walls. The kitchen, comprised of a marble island in the center, a large oven combined with a sink, was covered with metal devices. Their cords hung off of the light grey countertop and multiple plugs were gammed into one outlet.

A gigantic man stood in the center of the room with his meat, metal hand on his hips. His body was swathed in an enormous purple sweat-shirt and his burly legs were covered with long sweat pants. From the back, Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy could see a part of a shaved, dark brown, almost obsidian head. The other part of the man's head was fused with a metal prosthetic. He turned and smiled deviously when he noticed Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy.

"We've got mega phonic sound, ultra-plasma display, new imps, and to top it off a brand-new, hot-off-the-shelf- impossible-to-find-it-anywhere, GAME STATION X L!" The man shouted excitedly.

_This was the surprise? _Robin thought skeptically.

Beast boy's eyes shined as tears slipped down his grass-green cheeks. His hands were folded underneath his chin and he whimpered in delight: "It's so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you're upgrading the Tower but, is any of this going to help us fight crime, Cyborg?" Robin asked dryly.

Cyborg said cautiously, "Uh, sure?"

Starfire walked into the chaotic kitchen. She placed her hand on a tall, white rectangle and pressed a small brown button on its side.

"For what purpose is this crime fighting device?" She asked curiously.

Large, gold, fluffy waffles flew three feet into the air. A small, white plate slide out of the device and bounced when the waffles landed on it. Starfire eeped in surprise and ducked under the table.

Raven plucked a waffle off of the plate and squeezed it. She said dryly, "Evil beware, we have waffles."

Robin sighed and said, "I like this stuff as much as the next guy, but don't you think it's a little, big?"

Cyborg growled and waved his hands in the air: "Come on guys, this is the future. If we don't keep up, it'll just leave use behind. Besides, don't you want to hear the new equalizer?"

Beast boy skipped to Cyborg while Raven and Starfire gently floated towards him. Robin, shaking his head, walked behind them.

A woman with wavy, shoulder length black hair, cobalt eyes, and a black, skin-tight jump suit covered in tiny white stars walked into the living room. She smiled at robin and said, "You look a little stressed."

"Not stressed, just surprised." Robin curtly replied.

"I know. I almost peed myself when I saw what he did to the place."

In front of them, Cyborg lifted his metal finger and a thick strand of lightning struck him. Cyborg disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg the Barbarian

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter. Oops. REVIEW! I'LL KEEP MAKING MISTAKES OTHERWISE!

Cyborg span and span and span; over and over he tumbled until he could no longer tell which way was up or down. His stomach rebelled. It grumbled and Cyborg's heart jumped into his throat. Cyborg squeezed his eyes shut and curled himself into a small ball. Then, the sensation stopped. He slowly unfolded his limbs and opened his eyes. Soft, white clouds bent under his weight. Cyborg stared in amazement at his surroundings. _Where am I? _He thought. Long, white tendrils whipped around his face and wrapped around his wrists._ What the heck?_ The tendrils violently pulled him forward, but Cyborg dug his heels into the soft, silk clouds. They conformed around his large, metallic feet and pushed him frontward. _Oh crap! Where am I going? _He mentally shrieked.

Suddenly, an alabaster door opened in front of him. Cyborg gasped loudly. Beyond the door, Cyborg could make out cerulean water stretching as far as the eye could see. In the center, a circular dome floated on top of the peaceful waters. It was covered or protected by a clear film; just outside the film, Cyborg noticed small shapes charging into one another. They clashed aggressively, constantly letting out blood-curling battle cries and ear-piercing shrieks of pain. Abruptly, the long, thin tendrils pulled him closer and closer to the door. He twisted and turned in order to free his wrists, but to no avail. The tendrils clamped even tightly around his metallic wrists and the spongy material bunched around his feet climbed up to his calves and clung to them. The strands thrust him forward as his breathe escaped his lips in loud, ragged gasps. _If I don't get out of this thing quick, then I'm gonna die!_ As Cyborg neared the door, he could the smell the bitterness of the ocean and the pungent, rank scent of live fish. Occasionally, a massive amount of small fish would leap out of the azure waters. Their pectoral fins were large and translucent with a bluish-green tinge. The fins were long, almost wing-like and in between them lay a streamlined torso covered with miniature light green scales. The torso tampered down to a small, thin dorsal fin. The wing-like pectoral fins branched off of each side of the dorsal fin and opened and closed repeatedly. The fish would spread their wings just as they exited the water. A gentle breeze would slide underneath the fish and pulled on its wings. The fish would straighten their tiny bodies and fly. Once the wind moved to a different spot, the fish would tuck their delicate fins to their sides and enter nose first into the water. A small smile graced Cyborg's lips and he sighed. To his surprise, the tendrils stopped pulling him forward. He stared down at the serene waters and sagged against the tendrils. Then, his knees locked and Cyborg felt himself being pulled into a standing position. The tendrils clamped his arms to his sides and released his wrists. _Finally! Now that they let me go, I can figure out how to get back home._

The tendrils bunched together behind Cyborg's back. Just as he turned to the left, the tendrils squished together to form one large strand. _Okay, there is no doubt 'bout it. I'm gonna have ta jump. What did Robin teach me 'bout this? Why can't I remember?_

The strand lightly caressed his back and then forcefully shoved him out of the white dimension. _Oh, SH**! _He screeched.

"AAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he free fell.

The wind whipped past him and pinned his arms to his sides. Cyborg's breath whooshed out of his lungs. His heart threatened to beat its way out of its metal casing. A thunderous roar filled Cyborg's ears as the wind whizzed past him. As he got closer and closer to the sapphire waters, Cyborg could see more of the floating dome. Turquoise circles covered the circular walls, revealing the sheer white metal underneath. Then the wall would dip low. The space left bare by the wall was covered by transparent glass. The metal near the top of the walls would flare out, creating a twenty foot wide plane to walk on. Large guns sprouted from the surface of the plane; many of the guns had a chamber beside the nozzle that carried two soldiers. One soldier would load a cart full of dense water balls into an opening near the top while the other would turn the gun on. A deafening shook the dome as the gun released a volley of small balls of water. The balls cut through a group of five tall, pale-skinned warriors wearing scaled, multi-colored armor. When the bullet entered their skulls, the soldiers' head span in a circle. Their headless body crumpled and sagged into the ocean. Blood splattered the unblemished walls and dripped into the sparkling ocean. Pieces of gray-pink matter coated the metal floor. Other soldiers dug their long, black talons into the metal bridge leading into the dome. As they pulled themselves up, tiny bullets cut into their bodies and spewed large chunks of blood stained matter.

Cyborg looked ahead. The sun was setting below the ocean. The sky was stunning shades of purple, pink orange and red, a few dark spots and a bit of yellow reflected in the water. The setting sun set the sky ablaze with a combination of fiery red and flaming orange, magnified by the still cool ocean. He spread out his limbs and squeezed his eyes shut. The ground rushed up to meet him and, when he finally reached the earth, stretched out to meet him.

"Ooph!" He mumbled as his white teeth clamped down on silver-gray metal.

He slowly raised his head as his brain rattled around in his skull. Pain pierced his head; he moaned and wrapped his burly arms around his head. The ground thumped repeatedly, jostling his head and transforming the dull ache into blinding pain. A roar penetrated the stillness. Cyborg turned towards the sound and opened his eyes in surprise. _Oh SHI*!_He mentally screamed.

Several feet in front of Cyborg, a massive amount of black clothed warriors rushed towards him. They brandished swords, spears, and daggers. The warriors let out a blood-curling battle cry while swinging their weapons; Cyborg gasped and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. With his head still throbbing painfully, Cyborg pulled himself forward by his powerful arms while his legs trailed uselessly behind him. Behind him, a gigantic cluster of tall, pale-skinned men and women stood solemnly. They wore multi-colored jumpsuits modified to look like scales were embedded into the fabric. The tallest man with dark hair that was haphazardly cropped and slicked back flipped a small knife with a black hilt studded with pearls. His lips parted into a sinister sneer, revealing pointed white teeth. The man pursed his thin lips and concentrated. The man's mind reached out and embraced each of the black clothed warriors. They stopped yelling and loosened their grasp on their weapons. The man connected with each individual warrior and began linking their minds with his. He sent out the thought, _I will kill each and every one of you stupid little brats_ _with this knife, _along with with gruesome images of the man peeling off their armor, slipping his knife beneath their skin, and expertly flaying the skin off of their bodies. The man also sent the image of him cramming the skin into his blood stained mouth.

The figures roared at the invasion of their minds. Many of them clamored to rush at the man and the thousands of minions behind him; however, a small figure placed a dainty hand on the broad shoulder of a man with kinky, brownish-red hair that swirled around his head, dull brown eyes, and thick black eyebrows. The burly man growled as the pale skinned man with dark hair pointed the tip of his knife at the black clothed warriors and gestured, _come thither._ The small figure bellowed and rushed towards the pale-skinned ones. Time slowed as they charged towards each other. Cyborg thought, _I have got to get out of here!_

As swords cleaved enemies in half, daggers slipped in between weak points in armor, and spears impaled people on the pointed ends, blood spilled into the ocean. Cyborg curled himself into a ball and covered his face with his meaty hands. When exactly one half of a black clothed warrior fell onto top of Cyborg, blood dripped onto the large, gray sweatshirt that covered his chest. He shuddered and raised his head. To his surprise, the warriors either stepped over the body or they challenged opponents as far away from it as possible. Because of this, Cyborg pulled the mutilated carcass over his back and hunkered down underneath it. For a moment, the sea of warriors parted and Cyborg caught a glimpse of a large city. It was shaped like a gargantuan dome; turquoise circles covered the circular walls, revealing the sheer white metal underneath. Then the wall would dip low. The space left bare by the wall was covered by transparent glass. The metal near the top of the walls would flare out, creating a twenty foot wide plane to walk on. Unexpectedly, the plane separated. Large guns sprouted from the surface of the plane; many of the guns had a chamber beside the nozzle that carried two soldiers. One soldier would load a cart full of dense water balls into an opening near the top while the other would turn the gun on. A loud humming sound filled the air as the guns prepared to fire. Cyborg pulled his arm up to his mouth and pushed back the large, gray sleeve. A wide blue and gray cylinder was fused to a muscular arm. While pinching the ebony skin, Cyborg pressed a small red button on one side of the cylinder. A light blue screen covered one half of the cylinder for a second, and then the screen turned gray and black. It emitted a loud buzzing noise and then faded to black.

Cyborg shouted over the din, "Titans, do you read me? Somebody, ANYBODY!"

Faster than a locomotive, the black clothed warriors and the pale-skinned soldiers clashed. They surged together like a gigantic wave crashing on the shore. In front of Cyborg, a small figure grasped a large, black sword. It was two times the figure's size; however, it waved the sword over its head, cutting through taller enemies with ease. One of the pale-skinned soldiers wrapped a slim hand around the figure's neck. The hand rested just underneath the helmet and squeezed. Cyborg stared at the whimsical black tattoos etched into the atlantean's face; the tattoos wrapped around his neck and disappeared down his back. Suddenly, the tattoos emitted a sky blue light and the atlantean's coal black eyes turned blue. He removed two sky blue knifes that were tied to his back and pressed them into the figure's neck. Up close, Cyborg could see the intricate details of the black figure's armor: the metal helmet completely obscured the figure's features, except for the two crude holes made for the eyes. Part of the helmet stretched to a point to accommodate the nose, while the mouth had thin, metals bars that had a small space in between covering it. A tall spike lay on the top of the helmet and behind the neck. The back of the helmet also covered the ears and chin, but it left a large space which revealed the neck. The atlantean thrust his glowing knife into the space and cackled when the figure crumpled to the floor. A black boot that concealed the knee kicked the atlantean down. A metal clasp behind the knee slipped under the boot, revealing a five inch long knife. The knife buried itself into the back of the atlantean's head; blood splattered on the boot and pink an grey matter stained its underside. When one pale woman noticed this, her creamy skin became ashen and her eyes glowed blue with rage. She lifted her wide ax and ran towards the black figure. As she ran, the two-sided ax head began to spin faster and faster. She jabbed the spinning ax into the black figure's chest, causing it to stumble. The armor punctured by the ax bent when the woman leaned forward. The small, metal barbs on the armor popped off and fell into the serene ocean. The figure sighed and fingered the small pistol attached to its hip. The pistol's nozzle puckered out like the way lips pucker before a kiss and the trigger was shaped like a circle instead of a crescent moon. The figure ripped the gun out of the slender black strap and pressed the misshapen nozzle onto the atlantean's forehead. The figure yanked the trigger sideways and the gun let out a loud bark. A small white diamond shot out of the gun and flew into the atlantean's forehead. It cut through the skin, skull, and sliced the brain in half. Crimson blood and shards of white bone flew in all directions. The diamond whipped back towards the figure and sped past its ear. The diamond penetrated an atlantean's neck, causing his small, triangular head to roll off of his broad shoulders. The head created a large splash as it fell into the water.

Cyborg crawled out from under the dead, oozing body and kicked it away. He pulled himself up by his arms and slowly inched across the battlefield. As he neared the city, Cyborg noticed mangled body parts floating in the ocean. When a head would roll into the ocean, a pale-skinned warrior would break the surface and pull themselves onto the combat zone. Cyborg noticed long, shimmering tails with forked dorsal fins flicking water everywhere. The tails would dive into the ocean a moment later. Cyborg ground his teeth and continued to cross the battlefield; his arms pulled him across while his legs trailed uselessly behind him. Abruptly, his head hit a large brown barrel. Cyborg rubbed his bald head and gripped the barrel. He turned towards the battlefield and watched the carnage. His eyes widen and his breath came out in ragged gasps. _Oh my God! Oh my God! How do I get out of here? And where am I?_

Cyborg crawled around the barrel and leaned against it. He sighed and lifted his arm up. Cyborg pressed a small, red button on the side of his arm; the screen went from pitch black to a light blue.

He bent forward and said frantically, "Where am I?"

After glancing at the blood-stained weapons the warriors used, he screamed, "WHEN am I?"

The screen read, _Sensors on. Locating information._

Cyborg turned towards the battlefield again. He noticed one lone arm with the shoulder covered in blood and some of the muscle strands were scattered around the arm. Cyborg's stomach flipped and clenched tightly, and then Cyborg turned the other way. Yellow and white vomit splattered the right side of the barrel and clear stomach acid burned his sensitive throat. Cyborg winced and placed his gigantic, metallic hand to his neck. All of a sudden, a giant walked towards him. His gold skin gleamed in the dim sunlight and his thick red-orange afro was matted with blood. He growled, revealing his sharp ivory teeth. The man clasped Cyborg's shoulder hard enough to break bones.

He forced Cyborg to stand and yelled, "Why do you hide warrior? FIGHT!"

With that, the burly man shoved Cyborg into the barrel. The man sprang over the barrel and pulled his large black broadsword out of the light brown sheath attached to his back. He roared and raised his sword above his head. A tall atlantean held a long stick attached to a ball with long metal spikes. He buried the ball into the red head's side. Blood seeped through the wound and covered the spiky ball. The injured soldier roared in pain and the atlantean curled his hand into a fist and buried his hand into the soldier's nose. The man tipped over into the ocean and sank to the bottom. Cyborg shook and fingered the sensor on his arm.

He looked down at the sensor and said, "I'm in 3,000 B.C!"

A man with caramel skin and shark-like, pinkish red eyes peered out of the water. He bobbed up and down, causing his long, arrow nose to bump into the metal floor. He stretched his arms out and sunk his black nails into the metal floor. When he noticed Cyborg shivering behind the barrel, the man narrowed his pink eyes. He growled, revealing two rows of pointed, ivory teeth. The man lifted himself up until his shoulders were visible. The man snapped his teeth menacingly and snarled loudly. Cyborg slowly walked towards him; he swung his foot back and forth until the tips of his toes smashed into the man's nose. The man's head snapped back and he fell into the water. Cyborg turned and sighed. _I'm in 3,000 B.C. I'm five thousand years away from my time. _

As Cyborg looked around, he noticed a shape surrounded by five pale, intimidating people. They lifted their long, slim swords and pressed them into the shape's neck. He growled and ran towards them. Cyborg yanked one figure around and kicked them in the stomach. The pale figure doubled over and fell to the ground. Instantly, the rest of the figures turned towards Cyborg. They swung their swords at his head and gasped when he ducked. Cyborg kicked, punched, and threw his opponents out of his way. One of the opponents hid behind Cyborg and placed his sword against Cyborg's neck. Cyborg turned around and grasped the hand that held the sword.

He snarled, "It's time someone went Bronze Age on your as*!"

Cyborg buried his fist into the atlantean's mouth. His pointy teeth shattered and shards fell to the ground. Cyborg leaned forward and pushed the atalntean into the figure curled itself into a little ball; when Cyborg defeated the figure, the shape uncurled itself and stood up. He looked at its black armor and frightening face mask and stretched out his hand.

He asked, "Need a hand."

Instead of answering, the black figure pressed a button on the side of each wrist and small, thin knives slide into its hands. The figure flipped the knives and caught them. The figure leaped over his head and charged at the small woman aiming a misshapen gun at Cyborg's head. The figure jabbed the twin knives into her chin and growled as they poked through her skull. The figure jerked and sliced the woman's head clean off. The figure walked towards Cyborg and pressed a knife into his hand.

He shook his head: "I don't need it."

He handed the knife back to the figure and ran forward. Cyborg clenched his hand into a fist. Several atlanteans surrounded the two of them. The figure and Cyborg stood side by side; Cyborg grabbed the figure's hand and swung the figure around. Their opponents either ducked or were knocked into the ocean. The figure removed a gun from its hip and pointed it at the atlanteans. The diamond that exploded out of the gun killed the first two atlanteans. The diamond bullet circled back around and hit Cyborg in the leg. Part of the metal exploded and fire burned away the black cloth covering his calf. He looked down in surprise as his leg crumpled. Cyborg fell into the ocean face first, creating a large splash. His mouth opened as the force of slamming into the water knocked the breath out of his lungs. Water gushed into his mouth and filled his lungs. He choked and clutched his neck, causing _more_ water to flood his mouth. The deadly combination of water and metal made him sink quickly. His neck burned as the salty water slipped down his throat and the bitter taste made his one remaining eye water.

Out of a curtain of azure water, a long, lime green tail covered in small scales brushed his cheek. Cold, gooey slime touched his cheek, but moments later the slime detached from his cheek and floated away. At the end of the scaled, slimy tail lay a large, forked dorsal fin. The tail was translucent and spread out several feet in each direction. The outside edges of the tails were dark green, but the insides were almost white. He gasped and flailed in the water. Ahead, he could make out a multitude of tails in all shapes, colors, and sizes. Black armor was wrapped around the scaled tails up until the forked, lucid dorsal fin. Small, greenish gray fish clustered around the scaled tails; Cyborg stared at the fish-human hybrids with wide eyes and an open mouth. The pale atlanteans had changed as well: their feet grew several feet and became translucent. Long, thin lines were etched into the makeshift fins and the feet were shaped like rectangles with blunt ends. Their slim hands had thick webs connecting one finger to another. Thin slashes lined their pale necks; these pieces of skin opened and closed, pulling water into their bodies. Many atlanteans pressed their long feet into the thin dorsal fins of the tailed folk, causing them to fly head over tail in the water. The folk retaliated by wrapping their tails around the atlanteans' necks. The tail prevented water from flowing into their gills; soon after, the atlanteans closed their eyes and lifelessly drifted to the bottom of the ocean. Particles of flaxen sand partially obscured Cyborg's view, but the current blew the stray particles out of his way. Blood trickled into the water when weapons punctured armor and penetrated the flesh. The sounds of pain filled cries pierced the tranquil ocean.

Black spots flooded Cyborg's vision. His lungs were saturated while his neck clenched as the pungent salt water slipped into his body. Cyborg closed his eyes as the pressure in his lungs felt like an elephant was stomping on them. The blue water turned black as Cyborg slowly fell into the sand.

A burly man with pinkish red eyes pumped his arms and tail in a wave like motion. His muscular tail flicked up and down rapidly, disturbing the rays of sunlight that penetrated the deep. His hot pink scales gleamed underneath his thick, metallic armor. The tiny green-gray fish that floated around him scattered in all directions when they swam over a large lump. The man glanced down and his tail strokes slowed to a crawl. He slid his arms underneath the lump and pulled it to his chin. The man straightened his spine and, with a flick of his brawny tail, flew up to the surface.

Strands of bright yellow sunlight scattered when the man swam past them. He threw his head back and perforated the thin film covering the surface. The man bobbed towards a large dome, flicking his tail rapidly. The dome was surrounded by a clear, circular film that reflected the neon yellow sunlight. The sun also shined on the long, thick, metal walkway stretched out ahead of the floating city. The walkway was covered by a multitude of people wearing a black, iridescent material. The material covered each person from head to toe and tampered down to chunky, navy blue boots that smacked the walkway. The man swam to the edge of the walkway and rapped his knuckles against the edge.

He roared, "TUILDGHJKS, MILADY SARASIM (Come here milady Sarasim)!"

After several minutes passed, the man swished his tail impatiently. Two navy blue boots slammed the ground in front of the man's face. He craned his neck and peered into a small, oval face swathed in the black, sparkling material. The cloth left a gap between her chin and her neck, revealing smooth, caramel skin. Looking lower, the man noticed that the material clung to her neck and pulled tightly across her cantaloupe breasts. The material stuck to her flat stomach, but flared out as it wrapped around the small bulge near the base of her stomach. The fabric covered her wide hips and tampered down to muscular calves and small feet. The man attempted to smile, but his teeth poked out between his thin lips. His eyes moved up and down her body and his magenta tongue licked his lips. The full lips covered in the shimmering substance grimaced at the leer the man gave her.

"Hhjfks hjfks jkluijk uio (What do you want?)"

The man threw the lump onto the metal walkway and smacked his armored tail on the floor. Sarasim took a step back and glanced at the lump. After several long moments, the lump twitched; the twitch pushed the thick covering of seaweed and threw it into the water. A man, who would have been six feet six inches if standing, gasped as briny water trickled out of his mouth. The gray sweatshirt swathing his chest now clung to it like a second skin; the black pants did the same. His legs flailed, forcing Sarasim to jab her foot into his back. He turned his head and his crimson eye released a red beam that scanned Sarasim.

As the beam ran over her breasts, a robotic voice mumbled, "Black, indents at a thirty-six degree angle, circular. Material, unknown."

Cyborg opened his eye with a start. He stared at the shimmering figures as he pulled himself onto his knees.

"What? Where? What happened?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Blood filled his mouth with a coppery taste when Cyborg spoke. Speaking had ripped open the wounds that the acidic, salt water had caused. One of the iridescent figures leaned down and touched the metal bolts that served as Cyborg's makeshift jaw. The figure dragged their long, slim finger up and down the metallic side of his face. A sigh escaped its lips. The material rustled and pulled back, revealing a small, oval shaped face. The material bunched up into a hood and slumped down behind the woman's neck. Her large, sapphire eyes widen when she realized that her covering was gone.

Cyborg's eyes widen.

He gasped, "You're beautiful."

Sarasim wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes in confusion. She tilted her head and stared at him for a long moment.

She turned to the pink eyed man and asked, "Tuondmk hejk whjk (What is this technology?)"

The man shrugged his shoulders, causing the water to dance away from him. He opened his mouth and fastened his teeth on Cyborg's mechanical leg.

The man mumbled, "Thjk dhjk ppom (Can I eat him?)"

Sarasim's full lips twisted in the shape of an O. A high, soprano voice penetrated the air: "Yuhmenvss (No.)"

When Cyborg heard her sing that simple word his one chocolate eye glazed over and a thin line of drool trickled out of his mouth.

"That voice. It's heavenly." He wheezed.

Sarasim jerked her head around and sang, "Whjui yrdsadf nnmaoil (Who are you?)"

His thick black eyebrows slammed together: "I don't understand."

Sarasim's thin, dark brown eyebrows slammed together and her nose wrinkled: "Ioadsn wfgh nkdnmmnann (I don't understand.)"

They looked at each other for a moment, until the pink eyed man's teeth clamped down on Cyborg's leg. He swallowed the metal foot and inched his way up to Cyborg's metal calf. Cyborg growled and shook his leg back and forth. He raised his fist and brought it down on the man's head. The man growled and swallowed Cyborg's calf. Cyborg lifted his fist, but when Sarasim placed a dainty hand on his clenched fist, he let them fall to his sides. Sarasim curled her lips into large smile, revealing two rows of pointy, ivory teeth. She moved closer to Cyborg and stared at him.

Without removing her hand from Cyborg's fist, nor looking at the pink eyed man, Sarasim hummed, "Lenjm, bnmaju go, Shark (Let him go, Shark)"

Shark stared at her with unbelieving eyes; he slid back and released Cyborg's leg. Sarasim's large, turquoise eyes hardened into thin chips of blue ice. She sang maliciously, "Uikdnm fghej ahjk. Jajkdh wnjd, nicoawndmecgh vhdcje themkal ctyi (Bring a covering for his head. Take him to the prisons.)"

A small child swathe in the iridescent material held a thick, black sack. He sprang forward and pulled the sack over Cyborg's head. Cyborg could feel hands crawling up and down his body. A strong, spicy scent filled his nostrils as the hands finished their inspection. He shook his head violently and punched the air.

After a few minutes of frantically jabbing the air with his fists, Cyborg's limbs felt heavy and weak. He sighed; he felt like he was spinning round and round and round.

With a loud gasp, Cyborg woke. He felt the thick, rough fabric covering his face and yanked it down. The fabric twisted around his neck and cut off his circulation. Desperately, he pulled the fabric up and over his head. The fabric floated to the ground with a loud pop._ Wait a minute, floated?_ He thought.

Cyborg's head drifted to his shoulder and his chin touched the ice cold water. With a gasp, he opened his eyes and looked around. He lay in a clear, hexagonal container filled with water. As he turned his head, droplets of water dancing around his shoulders splashed into his eye. Cyborg looked down at his beefy wrists and snarled. Two yellow rings encircled his wrists. They were attached to a thick yellow stick that clutched the bottom of the container. He moved forward, as did the stick. _So, I can move around in these things._ He kicked his legs and pumped his arms wildly, splashing water against the container. He bobbed back and forth until he bumped into one of the container's walls. The smooth but hard wall and the thick bands surrounding his wrists shoved him back to the center of the prison. Cyborg lifted his head and stared at the room. Hundreds of feet to the right and left, Cyborg could make out similar translucent, hexagonal prisons. The prisoners pumped their tails in a wave like motion and propelled themselves across their prison. _So this nightmare is real. Oh my God._ Cyborg's stomach heaved and he pressed his burning forehead on the clear wall. Salt water slopped against the outside of the prison and splashed onto the walkway in front of Cyborg. It was black, rectangular, and covered steel webbing. A tall woman with long, thin legs crossed her ankles and leaned her arms against her two ton machine gun. Suddenly, a loud ping broke the silence. The woman pulled a long strap from behind her back and attached it to the gun. Looping it around her back, she managed to pull the gun onto her slim back. She turned and walked to the end of the walkway. The webbing underneath her feet stretched until it covered her and then it twisted until she disappeared. In her place, a burly man with bright pink eyes stood. He pulled a long sword out of the sheath on his back and walked until he could see the prisoners. His eyes widen when he noticed Cyborg floating aimlessly in his cell.

"Sonj, wnjk nfmmennnn (So, we meet again.)" Shark snarled.

Cyborg shuddered when he noticed the murderous gleam in Shark's eye.

Deep beneath the ocean, a woman with long raven hair twisted into thin braids and large, sapphire eyes swimming back and forth. Her alabaster dress covered her tail up to where her knees would be. A lean, translucent fin that looked like a mixture of turquoise and sky blue protruded out of the turquoise scales. The turquoise scales bled into the metallic blue scales covering the area below her knees. These metallic blue scales tampered into a forked dorsal fin. The outer skin of the forked fin was thick, ridged, and outlined in indigo, while the inner part was a thin, translucent navy blue. When she turned to the right, the lavender dress rode up to reveal sky blue scales where her thighs would be. Upon further inspection, the scales became a lighter blue closer to her waist. Thin slits on her neck opened and closed, temporarily revealing pink and red flesh. A crescent moon made of small rubies lay just below her right eye. The woman flicked her tail impatiently as ten tailed folk swam out of a black cave.

"Mkkhdj fhjk sacfga mkoe woql (Must we use that cave for entrance, dear one?)" A small woman with pitch black skin swathed in hundreds of jewels asked. Her blood red dress swirled around her rainbow-colored tail. The scales seemed to glow in the darkness and the thin, lucid dorsal fin tapped the rocks at the base of the cave with annoyance.

"Yisabd ehja kow kdnm (That does not matter.)" A man with gold skin and a muscular polka dotted tail interrupted. "Hukadsdb jiaen (What matters is, are we going to kill the outsider?)"

Soon after, ten more tailed folk entered the cavern, crying for the outsider's blood.

Sarasim held up a dainty hand: "Yiowan klqpmbcvavacnn (Let him prove his worth. By his actions, we will decide whether he lives or dies.)"

The people in the tavern roared in indignation for several hours. Sarasim watched as the constantly swam around and around the cave, never stopping to rest on one of the stones poking out of the cave's walls.

The woman with pitch black skin cried, "Oiadn wcgha djak mykk (Your team of warriors killed the humans without a second thought. Why shouldn't we do the same to this outsider?"

_How quickly she turns against me._ Sarasim thought dryly.

"Ujasd nkla wklo. Nkaocn bwna, dnke (He saved my life. No other outsider has done this, council members.)"

The council members became quiet. The only sound that could be heard in the cavern was the current lightly scattering particles of sand.

Sarasim swam around each council member and asked emotionlessly, "Imanm wekwa kloe (What is his fate?)"

REVIEW! Please give suggestions for the next chapter!

.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg the Barbarian

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans!

REVIEW!

Shark turned and yanked the dark grey lever next to his hand down. Soon after, a loud beep pierced the silence. Cyborg looked down at the churning black water and hissed when it came into contact with his skin. He shivered, causing his damp sweat suit to cling to his body. _What's the point in being half metal, if I don't even have a device to get me warm? _He thought angrily. _I have to get out of here._

Cyborg looked up the dark ceiling: "No cracks."

He looked around the dank room: "And no way to get out either."

Cyborg pulled at his restraints and kicked his feet wildly.

"Okay, what would Robin do? Da*n I shoulda paid attention to that spiky haired lil midget... Wait a minute!"

Cyborg closed his eyes and flashed back to several months earlier. The once blue sky was covered with angry grey storm clouds and lighting occasionally flashed. Rain fell in buckets and forcefully struck the ground. High above the sky, the roofs of buildings turned from grey to black. A six foot four man covered in black Kevlar leapt from roof to roof. Grey braces covered his neck, arms, stomach, legs, and feet and two black pistols hung from his waist. However, his face was hidden by a black and orange mask. The man's one lone eye peeked through a slit in the orange side of the mask. The man turned and slammed his foot into a small boy's knee. The boy's black cape wrapped around his body as the boy smashed his green, gloved fist into the tall man's mask. He reeled back and swept the boy's legs out from under him.

In a mocking voice, the man snickered, "Sloppy, Robin."

Robin snarled and threw himself at the man. He lifted his leg high and slammed his foot into the man's shoulder.

"You're going down Slade!"Robin shouted.

A leggy girl with bronze skin thrust her damp hair out of her face. She released two twin beams of green light from her eyes; the man dodged it and shoved the flying girl off of the building.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed in fear. He pulled out his grappling hook and leapt off of the building.

A small green raven swooped down and pushed his hooked beak into the man's side. The man roared and ripped several feathers off of the raven, causing the raven to cry out in agony. In retaliation, a six foot six man slammed his metal fist into Slade's stomach. Slade grabbed the metal man's arm and threw him onto the ground.

Suddenly, a hoarse female voice shouted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

A long beam of black energy shoved the man forward. Starfire flew back up to the roof and threw Robin into Slade.

Slade pressed a button on his wrist and an army of robots, which had hidden in the garbage covering the roof, appeared. They easily subdued the Titans and clamped blue, glowing chains around their arms. The Titans were shoved to the ground. Each one glared at Slade with hatred in their eyes. Slade stood up straight as the robots gathered behind him. Slade's lips parted underneath his mask. He pressed a button on his wrists and Beastboy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg screamed. Robin watched in horror as electricity shocked his friends. The pounding rain caused the electricity to shock them even more.

Slade smirked, "Powerless once again Robin? You're weak! You can't even protect your friends." Slade stretched out his hand towards Robin. "Join me. Become my apprentice. Or I'll kill your friends."

Robin spat in Slade's face.

Slade wiped his mask with the back of his hand and slapped Robin's face. "You would let your friends die, just because you don't want to become my apprentice." Slade grinned, "How sadistic."

Slade turned to his robot army and waved his hand. The robots vanished. Robin nudged Cyborg's arm with his foot. Cyborg opened his eyes and nodded at Robin. He shifted his hand into a long knife. Expertly slicing through his bonds, Cyborg leaned over and sliced Robin's bonds. Slade turned around and pulled a gun from his belt. He pointed the gun at Starfire's writhing body, and then he turned the gun onto Raven and Beastboy. "Who should I kill first?"

Cyborg stood up and shifted his left hand into a large cannon. Slade snarled and whipped around to face Cyborg. He pointed the gun at Cyborg and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced Cyborg metallic stomach and shot out of his back. Then Robin crept behind Slade and punched him in the back. Slade growled and kicked Robin so that his back hit the brick roof. Slade stood over Robin and lifted his fist back.

"So weak Robin. There is nothing you can do to stop me." Slade gloated.

Robin smiled: "No. I think there is one way." He threw a light blue disk at Cyborg's arm. The disk latched onto the nozzle of the cannon; a great beam of blue light shot out of the cannon and knocked Slade off of his feet.

Back in the underwater prison, Cyborg grinned and thought_, I know exactly what to use to get me outta this. _His lips parted into a cruel smirk as he pressed a button on the side of his wrist. The metal parted, revealing a small, whirring blade. The blade touched the shackles on Cyborg's wrists and began to cut. Surprisingly, the metal did not budge and thin, grey tendrils of smoke wafted from the blade. _Come on, COME ON!_ He shouted mentally. Ahead of him, Shark tilted his head, intrigued. He barred his serrated, ivory teeth and narrowed his pinkish-red eyes. Cyborg looked up and shuddered when his eyes met Shark's. He then growled and shifted his hand into a cannon. After arching his back, Cyborg shot blue sonic energy out of his cannon. The energy bounced around the prison and struck Cyborg in the leg. He keeled over and growled in frustration.

Suddenly, the water beat against Cyborg's cell walls as the walls began to crystallize. With wide eyes, Cyborg stared at the light blue walls that were rapidly turning white. Behind him, the prisoners beat the walls with their fists and hands and teeth. Roaring loudly, the horizontal flukes at the ends of their tails twitched and curled in anticipation. The water inside the cells began to leak out and the shackled covering the prisoner's wrists disappeared. The walls shattered and the thin white pieces dissolved in the water. Under Cyborg, the thick grey floor snapped in half and retreated into the prison walls. Water climbed up the walls and covered the platform Shark stood on. When the water touched his feet, he sighed and pressed his arms to his sides. First, his feet transformed into water, then his calves, things and buttocks changed into water, and afterwards, his arms, torso, and head turned into water until finally, his entire body was a column of water.

Bright pink scales with thick black stripes appeared where his calves were and long horizontal flukes that were translucent and pink grew where his feet were. The thick black armor gradually appeared; it covered his wiry muscles by wrapping around him like a sheet. The webbing stretched until it covered him from head to toe, only leaving the flukes bare.

Shark hissed at the prisoners, and then he extended his hands, clasped them together, and swam forward. A hairline crack appeared in the wall and with one tap of his long fluke, the crack turned into a gaping hole. He gracefully slivered inside. When his tail passed through the hole, it shrunk until it disappeared completely.

Cyborg gasped, "What the fu*k!"

The briny water continued to fill the room. When it touched his lips, Cyborg closed them tightly and winced. He pressed his head and hands against the top of his glass prison and gulped air. Gasping loudly, Cyborg tried to press his entire body against his prison's ceiling; however, the water continued to rise until it covered his head. The prisoners' cries became louder and louder until the prison's walls rattled and shook. The prisoners swam freely around the building. Cyborg dug his fingers into his glass prison curled himself into a ball. Suddenly, the cage dissolved as the salty water touched it. He screamed as he fell into the water. As Cyborg screamed, a multitude of droplets leapt into the air, but they returned to the large body of water underneath them. He opened his mouth to squeal again, but water slid into his mouth instead of air. His hands pressed down on his throat, in order to stop more water from entering. Cyborg looked to the left and to the right. He frantically moved his arms back and forth while his legs flailed wildly. _Keep calm, KEEP CALM! Aw fuc* it, I'm gonna die! _He mentally screamed.

More water poured into his lungs. His chest became tight and his heart leapt to his throat. Red spots clouded his vision.

"Lungs have twenty percent oxygen left. Only ten more minutes until organic brain tissue dies." A robotic voice whispered in a low monotone.

A multitude of large, round sea turtles with broad brownish-green shell brushed his legs. Cyborg winced when one of them brushed his legs with its yellow arm. Cyborg reached out and grabbed the tip of its arm; he let himself be pulled forward by the turtle until its head broke the surface. Cyborg pressed his face against the ceiling of the prison as he gulped air.

Below him, pandemonium erupted. Several tall mermen were engaged in a brutal fight. One of them stuck their finger in the other's eye while the other wrapped their tail around the other's fluke and yanked them down. A small sea turtle struggled to swim out of the mermen's lethal embrace; one of the mermen ripped off a large chunk of the sea turtle's arm with their teeth. The sea turtle flapped its other limbs in an attempt to remain afloat; however, the turtle began to sink. One of the mermen extended his fingers and grabbed a corner of its thick shell. The merman ripped the shell clean off of the turtle's body. Blood stained the azure water pink as Cyborg groaned.

Underneath him, one merman with a long yellow tail wrapped his webbed fingers around another man's neck. The other man waved his light gray tail around and leaned forward. He bit the yellow merman's small nose and swatted him with his long tail. Throughout the prison, pieces of bloody sea turtles floated in the water, staining it pink.

Cyborg gagged: "Now I'm starting to understand why Beast Boy's a vegetarian. I need to get out of here."

He looked to the left and to the right. Cyborg gritted his teeth and jerked his hands back and forth while his legs sliced through the water. A thick slab of a mangled sea turtle brushed Cyborg's leg and he shuddered in revulsion. Suddenly, a man with pitch black skin and a long, white tail swan beside him. He swam as fast as a rocket and clutched the large slab of turtle floating next to Cyborg's leg. The merman crammed the slab into his gaping mouth and crushed the small bones holding the slab together. Cyborg jerked away while blindly kicking the water. The merman snarled at Cyborg and dove down into the dark, bleak water. Cyborg sighed in relief. He placed one of his meaty, metal hands on the smooth ceiling and pressed his forehead against it.

_All this water has gotta come from somewhere. Maybe if I dive down, I'll be able to find a way out. Wait a minute, wouldn't one of these things tried that already. It's a pretty obvious plan. _Cyborg thought as he looked at the smooth ceiling. _No cracks. Diving's my only option._ He looked down at the mermen desperately cramming parts of the sea turtles into their mouths. Beside him, two mermen touched a thick chunk of bloody sea turtle at the same time. One of the mermen turned and sank his teeth into the other's red and white fluke. Cyborg covered his ears as a howl cut through the silence. _Or not._

The ocean water was pitch black and the only light came from the clunks of golden sand that frolicked in the water. Inside the dark, damp cave, voices cried in anger.

"Mhdja Sarasim (Lady Sarasim.)" A woman with long red- black braids and a black and red polka dotted tail inquired. "Pouthdba ehaujk rarrteyebcjae,edhjfalbejhkf edbjka. (We have spent hours discussing this outsider's fate. Can we not discuss something different?)"

A burly man with a muscular emerald-green tail raised his fist and shouted, "Rtuaidhjka fhuskehf hfjkafb ajdka Atalanteans fchajkl? (What about the damage the Atlanteans caused? Can we not determine how much money it will take to fortify our defenses?)"

A small man with a brownish-green tail spoke in a mocking voice, "Njadhuak dhjakle dhjakl. Dhjskfnh. (Yes. Let us discuss money when an outsider is in our camp! The Atlanteans could be using him to spy on us.)"

Sarasim looked at the group of unruly mer-folk: "Cufbsjfk adfbajke wklwllnnadhj. A dfhakle dfhujekla fchjela dnjs. Insjs shl tgethat dnjalks acceuuptablne? (Perhaps and perhaps not Rtuanff. I want to interrogate him and find out why he came here. Is that acceptable?)"

The group of mer-folk twitched their tails in irritation. Sarasim grinned, "I will take your silence as a yes then."

With a flick of her powerful tail she flew out of the watery cave. Behind her, a stream of mer-folk shot out of the cave and swam in opposing directions.

Once she was several miles away from the cave, Sarasim lazily twirled in a circle. Behind her, a small man with an orange tail pumped it furiously until he swam beside her. His gills rapidly opened and closed while his chest heaved. Sarasim opened her mouth and sang in a clear soprano voice, "Nikdhusfiobehujfklhnf fhasifbg ghjksbrf (What prison is the outsider located in?)"

The small merman replied, "Njkdgh dgyaje dhuiako (He was placed in Blackgate prison.)"

Suddenly, his body jerked and flopped around wildly; his arms smacked the water while his tail thumped against the tall, brownish green coral. Sarasim curled her hands into claws and hooked them into the coral. The current shoved a thick wall of water at them, forcing them to huddle against the coral. When the current changed direction, Sarasim peeled herself off of the wall and tentatively swam forward. Sarasim pulled the sash tied around her tiny waist and her white dress that had wrapped around her flukes straightened immediately. The man growled as his black skirt wrapped around round his flukes. He tossed and turned, trying to find the sash. Sarasim giggled, sending a stream of bubbles up to the surface. Multicolored fish of all shapes and sizes swam around them; one swam in and out of Sarasim's braids. She snatched the brazen fish out of the water and crammed it into her mouth. Several drops of blood stained the sparkling black water as her razor-sharp teeth pierced the fish's skin.

Annoyed, Sarasim turned towards the small merman, "Whuy djalpalacfed inj Blackgate promsion? (Why was he placed in Blackgate prison?)"

"Krall orgdetred (Krall ordered-)"

Sarasim turned around and snarled, "Krall nkaedlnhdaw (Krall should not have interfered!)"

A blue screen appeared in front of Sarasim. The screen showed a dark skinned half metal, half- human man shooting blue sonic energy out of two cannons at armor clad guards. Shark appeared on the screen. He bared his teeth and said in a bland voice, "Njdaujdkh dgakdgbd ehjkd mhdja Sarasim (The outsider is attacking the guards Lady Sarasim.)"

Sarasim said," Mkguecf (Put him in solitary.)"

The screen collapsed and Sarasim shot forward. The small man struggled to keep up with her. After swimming several miles, they came across a clear, glass crystal. The cube bobbed up and down as small waves gently pushed it. She pressed her finger against the cube and a small blue square covered in symbols appeared. Sarasim pressed a series of buttons and one of the cube's walls slide back.

The armor clad guards covered Cyborg's mouth with their webbed hands as Cyborg tried to kick and punch the guards. He released blue sonic energy from his cannon and bit the guards long, thin fingers. The guards dragged him to the bottom of the prison. Cyborg's body became limp and everything faded to black.

Hours later, Cyborg looked around, bewildered. He pounded his meaty, metallic hand against the cube's walls. Outside of the cube's walls, multi-colored fish lazily swam around the cube. He lightly pressed his finger against the cube's wall. It rippled and then crystallized. Cyborg kicked the wall repeatedly, until his metal foot had a larger dent. Suddenly, a small hole appeared at the bottom of the cube. Cyborg gasped and leapt away from the water that was filling the cube.

A woman with long, black braids and caramel skin swam up to the hole. Cyborg gasped when she appeared. The whites of her eyes were not white, but turquoise and gills adorned her neck. _Wow! She's beautiful. Get a grip Cyborg. Maybe I can use her to get out of this thing._

Cyborg clenched his fists and stared at the woman.

She parted her plump, pale pink lips and said in a harsh voice, "Uhdujak dagjk enkldfo(Who are you?)"

Cyborg covered his ears when he heard her musical voice. It was razor sharp and it shook the ground he was standing on. He ground his teeth as the debilitating pain washed over him. When she stopped singing, he slowly took his hands off of his ears. Blood slowly dripped out of his one ear and nose. _What the fuc*? If she continues singing, I might hemorrhage._

Cyborg twisted the knob near his metal ear and sighed as the pain slowly faded.

Sarasim angrily tapped her tail against the cube and dug her nail into its surface. "Uhdujak dagjk enkldfo(Who are you?)" She repeated.

Cyborg tensed and then sighed in relief when he didn't feel any pain. "Can't understand you," He said cheekily.

Sarasim's eyebrows crunched together in confusion and her gills pulsed frantically: "Uhdujak dagjk enkldfo(Who are you?)"

"What?" Cyborg asked.

Sarasim bared her teeth and snarled viciously, "Uhdujak dagjk enkldfo(Who are you?)"

Cyborg leaned against the cube's wall and crossed his arms rebelliously.

Sarasim lift her wrist to her mouth and pressed a button on the grey bracelet. It beeped twice and then stopped.

Sarasim opened her mouth and said in perfect English, "Who are you?"

_The he*l! How'd she just start speaking English?_

Cyborg opened and closed his fists. _Okay. _He thought. _Don't tell her anything. She could be working with Slade. Then again, would Slade really design a prison this elaborate?_

Cyborg blinked and sarcastically said, "Yea. I'm just gonna tell some lady who I am."He kneeled down, "How about you tell me who _you_ are."

Then he looked down and noticed something long and blue moving back and forth. He tilted his head and noticed Sarasim's long blue tail. He reeled back and pressed his hand on his heart. _Da*n it!_ He thought. _This isn't a dream. I've been captured by mermaids!_

Sarasim lifted her head out of the water and attempted to bite him. _Why is this imbecile looking at my tail like it is something vile and disgusting?_

Sarasim looked at his metal hands, "Who created your weapons?"

His one eye narrowed into a long slit: "That's none of your da*n business."

Sarasim lifted an eyebrow and her tail slowly moved back and forth, "So you do not want to answer these questions?"

Cyborg stroked his chin: "Let me think. NO!"

"Oh? Your answers decide whether or not you live or die."

"Oh really. See I don't believe you. Cuz it took five guards just to knock me unconscious. It'll probably take all of your lil lackeys to bring me down." He gloated.

Sarasim closed her mouth and stared at him.

Cyborg looked at the fish swimming outside of his cell. _Okay. I may be hundreds of feet under the sea. Even if I get out of this cube, the pressure alone might kill me, if I don't drown first. My only option is to withhold info from her 'til I can figure out how to get out of this thing._

In a soft voice, Sarasim whispered, "Do not underestimate my guards. If you do not answer my questions, I will personally make sure that you die."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "My friends will rescue me before that happens."

_I'm bluffing, I'm bluffing. They are literally ten thousand years away._

"I doubt that." Sarasim said in a cold voice.

She slowly slid under the water and the hole above her closed. Cyborg sat in the cube and placed his head on the cool surface. _How long am I going to be in here? Do my friends even know I'm gone? What are they even doing?_


End file.
